Russian Christmas Music
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: Set a couple years after the latest RE game, Rebecca and Kaitlyn (OC) are mourning over lost loved ones. They decide that they must do something... to have someone for them to hold and love... BillyRebecca KaitlynBrad. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

Russian Christmas Music  
  
A/N: This was inspired by the piece of music called "russian christmas music" by Alfred Reed. i do not own that piece of music, however awesome it may be, or any of the Resident Evil characters, as they belong to their own respective rulers, lol. So of course, this story will take place on Christmas, or more specific, Christmas Eve, two years after the last game. The original character in this story is Kaitlyn, who happens to be a friend of mine...  
  
The snow was beginning to fall as the pair sat underneath a couple pine trees, looking out into the empty feild before them, thinking of past loves, of the death they had both seen, and of what their next strike against Umbrella would be. They could not narrow down one target, from the several that were scattered across America and Europe. How could a handful of rebels take down a company that was so large and powerful?  
  
  
  
Kaitlyn glanceed across the dying embers of the fire to Rebecca, who was looking off in the distance, no doubt thinking of Billy again. How many times had she gone off searching for him, and even with the extensive resources she had, not been able to find him? How many times had she come back to the apartment some of the S.T.A.R.S. members shared looking downcast and defeated? How many times would Kaitlyn have to walk into the bathroom to see Rebecca looking at the razors with a gleam in her eye?  
  
Billy had to leave though, of course. He was a wanted felon. Kaitlyn's thoughts turned back to Brad, whom she had only known a short while before he was killed by Nemisis, a couple years ago. She wanted so badly to feel his arms around her, and she wanted so badly to kiss him, to carress him and love him as he would love her, but he was gone. Kaitlyn blamed Jill Valentine for his death, and would never look her in the eye again.   
  
"The wood is burning low..." Rebecca mumbled, looking forlornly at the last flames sputtering to find something to burn. "Do you think we should go back soon?" She asked, knowing that the other S.T.A.R.S. would we worried if they stayed out too long.  
  
Kaitlyn said nothing in reply, just continued to look out over the feild. The cold did not touch her, it did not sink into her skin like it once had.  
  
"Tomorrow is Christmas..." Rebecca said sadly. "Everyone else has someone to spend it with."  
  
"Not us," was all the reply Kaitlyn had to offer.  
  
Rebecca moved to put another log on the fire but Kaitlyn stopped her. "I don't need it," she said, knowing that her friend could feel the cold no more than she herself could. Was this hole inside of her ever going to mend? Or would she be doomed to not feel for the rest of her life?  
  
Staring up towards the stars, the two girls in their early twenties were more lost than anyone they could ever dream of, and yet the way home was just before them... 


	2. Kaitlyn and Brad

Russian Christmas Music  
  
A/N: Still, the music and characters are not mine. This chapter deals with Kaitlyn and her love for Brad!  
  
The flame on the campfire was now gone, leaving only a think line of smoke that rose from the burned wood. Smoke, so fragile...  
  
Rebecca looked across the pit, taking her eyes off the sky and centering them on Kaitlyn. She watched Kaitlyn watch the sky, and began to wonder how they had gotten here, why they did not talk often, and why they had so much in common. She often thought that Billy was dead, and so she thought about killing herself to see if she could find him in another life, one after this. She wondered if there even was a life after this one.  
  
"Kaitlyn?" she asked quietly, not sure if this was a place she wanted to tread. When Kaitlyn did not look at her right away, she began to wonder if her soft question was even heard. Then Kaitlyn slowly turned her head to look at Rebecca. Their eyes met for a moment before she replied with a, "Yeah?"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking..."  
  
"Ask away," she said in a serious, calm voice. It had a certain monotone ring to it.  
  
"How did you and Brad... meet?"  
  
Kaitlyn seemed confused for a moment, and then a dark cloud passed over her face. The color drained, the small light that had crept in her eyes died quickly, and Rebecca immeadiatly regretted asking the question in the first place. But now it was out in the open...   
  
"I was a secretary for the RPD three and a half years ago..." she began, speaking softly and slowly. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to join in the force or if I just wanted the job to work through school, but in either case I realize now it didn't really matter.   
  
"One day I accidentally bumped into Brad Vickers, this kind, handsome man. I was trying to balance coffee in one hand and a stack of copies in the other. When we bumped into each other I felt horrible, thinking that I might have spilled some steaming hot coffee on him. I was scared, thinking that I would be fired for this, that I was surely going to lose my job and have no money to get through school. He tried to help me up, but I started to cry and started gibbering about how sorry I was...  
  
"He pulled me up and held me to his chest in his strong arms, running one hand through my hair and whispering in my ear how everything was okay, how he would help me pick up the papers and mop up the coffee that was leaking over the linolium floor. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I leaned up and kissed him then, and he kissed me back!  
  
"We started seeing each other a couple times a week, and became friends. Within a month we were dating. This was around the time that the 'bizzare' murder cases started. I blame those, as everyone in our group does, for the death of one so dear. He was supposed to go help Chris and Jill, but once the going got tough, he ran. Everyone thought it was because he was a wuss, but I knew he had come back to make sure I was okay. He had to know that I was safe or he could not go on.  
  
"When the city was overrun with monsters I had become a member of S.T.A.R.S., but was just a rookie so he made sure that I had left the city. I never saw him again. I want to blame Jill for his death. She was the bitch that let Nemesis rip him apart!"  
  
Kaitlyn had to stop to take several deep breaths. Anger had flushed her face. She had renewed revenge against Jill now, and made an attempt to stand. As she did so, Rebecca began to speak, "But Kaitlyn! We all know that sometimes there is nothing you can do to protect those around you! You were with us when we raided that Umbrella Plant in London!"  
  
As she got to her full height, Kaitlyn looked around, dissoriented. "What the-" she said as she collapsed to the ground. Everything just faded away, nothing felt like anything anymore.  
  
"Oh God! Kaitlyn!" Rebecca screamed and ran to her side. "Oh God..."  
  
There was no pulse. 


	3. Familiar Ceiling

Russian Christmas Music  
  
A/N: Well... I have now gotten some reviews. Thank you Kaitlyn for your uh... consent lol. I'm not quite sure what direction this story is headed, so any suggestions in reviews would rock! maybe I'll get to the end of this one! And I might be sensing a sequel!  
  
She woke up and looked around the familiar room. The room where she had spent so much time over the past couple years trying to forget everything she has seen, and hoping that Umbrella would forget about them and stop hunting them. It seemed they had to hide whenever they did anything out in public...  
  
Trying to pull herself up, she found quickly that she did not posses enough strength in her limbs to move about. Feeling frightened, fragile, and alone, she opened her mouth to speak. Her throat felt dry and nothing but a rasping noise emmited from her mouth. How had she gotten back here? The last thing she had remembered was that she and Rebecca were having a conversation.  
  
The door opened and Rebecca came through, carrying a glass of water. When she saw that Kaitlyn's eyes were open she ran over and set the glass down on the bedside table. "Kaitlyn!" she proclaimed. From the other room Kaitlyn could hear footsteps, probably Chris and Claire overheard Rebecca.  
  
As they entered the room, Rebecca continued, "You just collapsed while we were talking! It had to be that the cold was just getting to you! I knew that we should have kept on putting wood on the fire."  
  
Kaitlyn could not really talk, so she gestured towards the glass of water. Quickly Rebecca picked it up and held it for the woman on the bed to take a sip. "A little at a time," she said slowly.  
  
Finally Kaitlyn found her voice again. "Rebecca..." what could she say? She had said some things last night that nobody had known before. She knew that no one knew about her and Brad. No one! They had kept it a secret, like so many people. Kaitlyn, at the time, had been so excited that she had been a secret that she did not ask why it had to be kept one... only excited that she was able to be apart of one. Why had he wanted so desparately for it to be a secret? Not that it mattered anymore, he was dead now and Rebecca knew all about it. She may not know the details, those she would keep with her until the day she died, but... Rebecca knew enough for it to be spread around.  
  
Chris and Claire, the siblings caught up in a mess they tried their damndest to solve, stood near the door. They saw the look of nervousness mingled with fright on her face and hastened to exit, to wait until she was ready to face them.  
  
"Kaitlyn, this whole thing is way above our heads. Why Brad had to die, why Billy had to leave, we can't understand it. We just can't. Hopefully one day we will have the answers we seek."  
  
Kaitlyn rolled onto her side, looking out the window at the snow that was falling lightly.  
  
Footsteps could be heard moving away form her bed and then the door opened and closed, without making much of a sound. "Merry Christmas," she said, looking forlornly out the window. 


	4. Christmas Debate

Russian Christmas Music  
  
A/N: I do not know where I plan to take this story. It could go a number of ways. I know I want Rebecca to continue looking for Billy, but I have no clue what to do with Kaitlyn's character. How can you find someone who has been dead for over three years? So I'm not sure how to end this. I know it has to end soon, seeing how it is now afternoon on Christmas day and all, so no matter what there will be a sequel. I might end this with a comforting talk between Rebecca and Kaitlyn, but we'll see where my hands take me.  
  
The sun rose high over the small mid-western town not unlike Raccoon City. It soared above, gleaming off the snow that covered the houses and yards, the buildings and playgrounds, and the parks. At points it was nearly blinding, but the air was crisp with no breeze save for a gentle pulse-like flow coming from the mountains. Families were inside, celebrating the joys of Christmas with their loved ones. In an apartment on the third floor of it's building, however, not all was joyful.  
  
Rebecca paced nervously around the room also occupied by Chris and Claire. They looked at her with worried expressions and tried to make small talk, which failed miserably. Kaitlyn was still laying down in the next room over, and she would not come out, or talk.  
  
Something had happened last night, Claire thought. Something that had greatly upset Kaitlyn. And whatever it was Rebecca would not tell them, saying that it was a secret matter she felt that she should not even know herself.   
  
"Chris," Claire whispered, so not to disturb Rebecca, "something major is going on here. With the next raid coming up soon and Jill returning with Barry, Carlos, and Leon tonight, we have to do something. Kaitlyn is not well, and something is not sitting well with Rebecca either. Do you think this has to do with Billy?"  
  
"Of course it has to do with Billy. But what about him I can't really say. She wants to find him, I know, but I have no clue how she will. He is a fugitive, much like us in a way, and he is just as resourceful. If he doesn't want to be found then he wont."  
  
Claire sat back. "We have to do something, about all of this."  
  
"I know we do, but what can we do when we don't know what's going on?" Chris' voice rose high at the end, causing Rebecca to stop her pacing and look towards him. Tears filled her eyes, before she ran to her room and closed the door.  
  
"Something has to happen, and soon. We are drowning here," Claire hissed.  
  
"What about Kaitlyn? She knows more than we do! What if we get the information from her?" Chris asked, his eyes gleaming slightly. "She may not want to talk, but we have to get this sorted out."  
  
They rose as one from their spot on the couch, and strode over to the door to Kaitlyn's room. Knocking lightly, Claire hesitated. Chris just opened the door and in they strode. 


	5. The Little Cog

Russian Christmas Music  
  
A/N: PS guys- i love the reviews! It will be a sad, sad time soon, when this story reaches it's end. But you can garuntee that I have a sequel planned out!  
  
Rebecca sat alone on her bed, staring at the wall, barely able to breathe. Something was wrong here, and she did not know what. She felt like she was trapped in something that fate had set in action, and the only way to see what happened, what consequence would come from last night and this day, was to wait. Being a member of S.T.A.R.S. she was not one to just sit around and let things happen. She was a woman of action. Maybe she could not do some of the things the more athletic members of the team could, but she was by far the brightest and most medically-adept one among them.  
  
In a way she kept the team moving, kept them going.  
  
"I'm just a little cog in a big wheel," she thought, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes. She just needed to think, to find some way to sort all these jumbled thoughts out. If only Billy were there, he would know what to do...  
  
But Billy was NOT there. That was a big problem. Claire could cry on Chris' shoudler, Jill on Barry's, but what about her and Kaitlyn? Why had Brad had to be one of those killed, one of those poor people to die? What had Jill done to just seemingly let them die like that! Brad had not deserved what befell him.  
  
Nothing really mattered though. In a week they would be having their raid on the Boston facilities, casing Wesker and whatever evil plans he was planning. There was just no stopping him, it seemed. They attacked again and again but he always managed to escape.  
  
Who knew who they were going to lose on the next misson?  
  
But even worse... who cared?  
  
Rolling over on the bed, she slid one hand under her pillow and slid it close to her. She knew that the others would be coming soon, but they knew how to get in. Jill was with them after all, she had her lockpick kit with her. Outside she had heard Chris and Claire get up and go over to Kaitlyn's room.   
  
Crying softly into her pillow, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She knew the nightmares would come, as they always did. 


	6. We Conclude With a Twist

Russian Christmas Music  
  
A/N: How longer will it be? This is going to be the last, climatic chapter of Russian Christmas Music. Not like it will take much to be climatic after what has been going on (aka NOTHING!) but I will try to set things up for the sequel. Will Rebecca ever find Brad?  
  
The door opened and Chris and Claire walked into Kaitlyn's room. She was lying on her bed, facing the window, motionless. They quietly moved in and sat next to each other on the side of the bed. Claire put one hand reassuringly on Kaitlyn's shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked slowly, her voice thick.  
  
"We just want to understand..." Chris said.  
  
She rolled over and stared at him. "You couldn't understand me."  
  
"Please, tell us why you are hurting. Rebecca said that you would be okay and recover from the cold, but... we know that something more than that is bothering you. Is it about Boston?"  
  
"It's that bitch..." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Bitch?" Chris said, glancing over to Claire. Who was she talking about?  
  
Kaitlyn's forehead was drenched in sweat. Was she getting worse again? She rolled back away from them but Chris moved to sit in between her and the window. They needed answers or else they would never be able to work the same missions again. She would socially outcast herself from the group, therefore cutting their forces down. The last thing they needed was to lose another friend right now...   
  
"Tell us." He demanded.  
  
She responded by laughing, and looked up into his face. There was giddy humor in her eyes, and it scared him. "You want to know my secrets, but you can't. They are mine to have."  
  
Chris and Claire rose, not knowing what else to do. Maybe if they let her sleep it off overnight then she'll be able to talk rationally again in the morning.  
  
***************  
  
The others arrived, and after Christmas dinner they settled on the living and dining room floors to sleep. Chris was alone in his room. He started to take off his clothes, letting them slide naturally off his skin and landing in small piles on the floor. When the closet door creaked open a smile played across his face, and he kept his back turned.  
  
"Wondered when you were gonna wanna play..." he said slowly, and pulled down his boxers as he moved towards the bed, blowing out the few candles that had illuminated the room on his way.   
  
The room now in darkness, the figure that had come from his closet moved to follow him to the bed. Chris heard the quiet clinking of the chains of handcuffs. Tonight was going to be a fun night.  
  
"Deck the halls with boughs of holly..." the voice said slowly, sadly, as it straddled Chris' body and flung his arms up to the bedposts.  
  
"Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la..."  
  
Chris smiled wider and waited until the cold hands touch his stomach, where a volcanoe of warmth erupted. The hands slided up over his chisseled chest and up to his neck, playing along the surface of the skin. It leand down, lips meeting the flesh of the neck and kissing it tenderly.  
  
"Don't play games with me now, take them off," Chris said, making his body go stiff for a moment as a threat.  
  
"Tis the season to be golly..." the figure said as it removed the glasses from his head, revealing glowing red eyes... 


End file.
